Confessions
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Part 4 of the Caring Series.Starscream has recovered and he's mad as hell that he's back on the Nemesis.Megatron wants him to understand what he went through while Starscream was missing and how he really feels.So for the first time, his guard is let down


**Confessions**

Immediately after Megatron returned to the Nemesis, he took Starscream to sick-bay.

Knock Out, after running a quick diagnostic scan, hooked the Seeker up to several energon feeds. The flyer was desperately low on both energon and power. The cause of this being his sparkling. He had somehow managed to acquire enough energon to keep both himself and the little one from perishing, but not enough to defend himself against MECH.

Megatron visited sick-bay every hour on the hour to see if Starscream had woken up. Two days passed and when the Seeker still hadn't woken up, Megatron began to worry.

However, as he made his way to check on his mate, a furious cry reached his audios. The cry was followed by a scream of panic and fear. Megatron recognized both.

The first being Starscream and the other being Knock Out.

The ex-gladiator ran the rest of the way to sick-bay. As the doors opened, he caught sight of a fully revitalized Starscream picking up a monitoring device and throwing it at Knock Out. The medic dove for the medical slab and remained there as the Seeker continued his tirade.

"Starscream please," Knock Out pleaded, "Calm down. If for no other reason than to spare my paint-job."

This only served to anger Starscream further. "I didn't want to come back here!" He found and threw yet another medical tool at the medic. "Who brought me back!"

"I did," Megatron answered calmly as he stepped into the med-bay.

Starscream looked at the tyrant and glared. "I left so I would never have to see _you_ again!" the Seeker snarled.

Megatron didn't show how much Starscream's words actually hurt. Instead, he glanced at the medic peering at them. "Knock Out, give my mate and I some privacy."

Knock Out eagerly obliged and closed the med-bay doors behind him as he went. The warlord looked to see a shocked expression in his Seeker's eyes.

"He knows?" Starscream asked deadpan.

Megatron nodded. "Not just him. Everyone aboard the Nemesis."

"How?"

"I told them the day Arachnid left you behind."

"Why?"

Megatron gazed into Starscream's eyes. Those beautiful scarlet orbs that he had missed so much were staring coldly back into his own.

"Because," Megatron began, putting every ounce of truth into his next sentence. "I wanted Arachnid to understand the severity of her blunder…And because losing you made me realize…that I couldn't be without you."

'_Aragh! Megatron, you idiot! You fool!' _Megatron cursed himself for not saying those three words he knew Starscream needed to hear.

The Seeker scoffed and turned away from the Decepticon Lord. "You don't care about or love me," he used the same words he had spoken to Megatron the day after they bonded. "You never cared about or loved me. The only thing you see me as is a pawn or some sex-toy. You use me to your spark's content, then throw me away until another time. How could I have been so foolish to think that you could see me as more than a soldier? Why did I think you could find it in your spark to love? To be a…."

Starscream cut himself off. What he was going to say was, 'To be a good father to our sparkling.' But unaware that Megatron already knew about the sparkling, he decided to keep that information to himself.

Megatron allowed himself to lower his defenses for the time being. He dropped the façade he had put up while worrying where his mate was.

He let go.

He walked the short distance to the Seeker and placed his hand on the jet's shoulder. Starscream jerked away. "Starscream please…"

The Seeker was caught off-guard by the emotion he heard in Megatron's voice. He turned and saw the Decepticon Lord looking down at him with the most forlorn gaze he had ever seen in his leader's eyes.

"I do care about you Starscream," Megatron began, "More than you can possibly imagine. When Arachnid returned and told me what happened, I was furious. I was furious at her for leaving you behind. I told you that if anything happened to you cost you your life, I'd kill her for it. I spent two weeks lying awake in my berth; unable to sleep because you were not with me and I had no idea where you were…I tracked down Optimus and demanded he return you. And when he told me…that you had offered to side with him, my spark shattered. It shattered because I knew I had hurt you and drove you away. I sided myself with Optimus to save you from MECH. I was willing to risk everything to bring you back home."

Megatron paused and physically shook as he steeled himself for the next part of his confession. "When Knock Out…told me you were carrying-"

"You know I'm carrying!" Starscream exclaimed.

Megatron nodded, then grabbed the Seeker by the shoulders and gave him a sad smile before continuing on, "When I learned you were with sparkling…_my_ sparkling…I felt so…so blessed knowing Primus had allowed me to have such a precious treasure…Happy knowing you were carrying it…And sad because I knew my…my family was out there somewhere and I was utterly helpless to finding them. By Primus Starscream I…I…"

Megatron struggled to get the words out. Starscream continued to look up at the mech and could clearly see tiny beads of liquid at the corners of his eyes.

Starscream's own eyes stung as Megatron continued to pour his spark out to him and tell him how he felt and what he went through in the Seeker's absence.

Megatron's clawed hands went from Starscream's shoulders to the sides of his face. Starscream's own hands grasped Megatron's arms as the ex-gladiator caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Starscream…I…I love you."

The Seeker's eyes widened at the confession then fluttered closed as his mate leaned down and kissed him. Megatron kissed him with a passion and deep hunger and Starscream returned it with equal vigor.

Megatron loved him.

The realization caused Starscream to smile into the kiss.

"Please," Megatron whispered between lip-locks. "Give me one more chance Starscream. Give me one last chance to prove myself a good mate and a good father."

Starscream's smile grew a bit wider and when they separated, he looked deeply into his mate's eyes.

"You've already proven yourself Megatron," Starscream informed. He greatly enjoyed the look of relief that came to the Decepticon Lord's face and the smile that came afterward. "And," he began a bit hesitantly, "I…love you also."

And Starscream smiled realizing it was true.

He really did love Megatron.

Just as Megatron loved him.

The mech's eyes lit up and he leaned in for another kiss. When their lips met again, time lost meaning for the Decepticon Lord and his mate. And for the time being, they could just be.

* * *

><p>This is not the end yet. I still have a few more in the Caring Series. Afterall, I'm not known for ending a story before a baby is born, now am I? Any way, next weekend I will update the next in the series "Beautiful." Until then, enjoy this latest update. :)<p> 


End file.
